


Cushion the Fall

by Emerald_Heart12



Series: Miraculous One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Angst, It's only T for suicide, It's too late, Nothing I swear, Please Don't Kill Me, Protect Adrien Agreste, Suicidal Adrien, There's no actual explicit content, Tragedy, kinda OOC, then again that's serious, this cinnamon roll needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12
Summary: Title: Cushion the FallRating: T (Major Character Death)Genre(s): Angst, TragedyCharacter(s): Adrien AgresteShip(s): [N/A]Summary: Adrien discovers a horrifying truth.Excerpt: What should he have expected? After all, he was a black cat. And black cats meant nothing but bad luck.Word Count: 726





	Cushion the Fall

His heart pounded in his ears as he raced through the streets of Paris. _No_. He didn't want to believe it, but no matter how much he tried to deny it, Adrien knew the truth. It was enough to drive him from from the place he once called home. Adrien had only found out by accident; his father had no idea he knew. But Adrien was a coward. He should have stood his ground. He should have fought. But he couldn't stomach the realisation.

Even Plagg had been surprisingly silent.

Adrien kept running, cloaked by the darkness of the night. His legs were aching, and even though his Miraculous had boosted his strength and stamina, he was getting exhausted. But he kept running, running with no sense of direction, running with no purpose, running from the truth.

Eventually, he collapsed in an alley, behind several shuttered windows, all of which were long since left to rot. _Just let me die here_ , Adrien thought, the tears stinging his eyes. No one, not even Ladybug could cheer him up. No one could possibly change the situation. Besides, if he told Ladybug the truth, she'd proceed to hate his civilian form, and she already disliked his superhero form.

Ladybug was oblivious. Oblivious to the pain he his behind his puns and playful flirting. And that's what relieved Adrien.

Then again, there was one person that stood a chance against Adrien's emotions. One person who was perceptive enough to see he was hurting, and to bother making it better. But she hated him... right?

It was bad enough that his mother had disappeared years ago without a word. It was bad enough that his father kept him as a caged animal. It was bad enough that Chloé Bourgeois clung to him. It was bad enough that he had a legion of admirers that only liked him for his looks. It was bad enough that he had to plaster a fake smile on his face for photo shoots. It was bad enough that he had to adopt that smile 24/7. It was bad enough that he had fallen hard for two amazing girls. It was bad enough that one would keep rejecting him, while the other hated him. But the weight of this new truth, and the fact that the latter girl was the only one who could help him in this state was a whole new level of cruelty.

What should he have expected? After all, he was a black cat. And black cats meant nothing but bad luck. So why was he stupid enough to kindle the spark into a flame? The flame which, now, was so out of control it was burning him, suffocating him, filling his lungs with ash? He should have known better than to believe that he could defy fate.

"End my life," Adrien whispered hoarsely. He knew no one could hear. At that point, even his kwami, the one person he thought he could trust with everything, had abandoned him. Adrien sat by the glass shards that lay next to him. Broken. Just like him, he thought wryly. "Let it be over. Please, if there is such a thing as mercy, allow me to experience the phenomenon." he said, picking up one of the larger fragments; about the size of his palm. He stared at the patterns that the wintery frost had left on the piece of glass. It was ironic that such a beautiful thing would be the instrument of his destruction, the very thing he represented.

Adrien pulled off the Black Cat Miraculous and stuffed it into his pocket. He took the glass fragment and plunged it into his flesh, hoping for freedom. A blissful smile -- a real one this time -- reached his face for the first time in months, as he saw the face of the girl he truly loved in front of him. Two midnight-coloured pigtails, held back with red rubberbands. Bangs that swept across her forehead. Bluebell eyes that could glow in the dark. Something resting against her hip. And she was saying one thing: "Adrien!" The tortured boy felt like all he needed was there. He was more than happy to die right then, her saying his name being the last, the most precious memory he would ever collect.

"Marinette," he breathed.

Then the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I was literally with my family in a shoe shop when the idea occurred to me. I know Adrien seems a little out of character, but if given enough time, I can see him becoming closed off, and even suicidal.


End file.
